


Friends You Can Trust

by Amy02



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy02/pseuds/Amy02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss's daughter, Annie's son, Gale's son, Delly's son and Johanna's daughter end up in the Hunger Games after the second rebellion failed and the Games continued. Who will die and who will survive? Remember there is only one victor. Or will there be more?</p>
<p>I do not own the Hunger Games!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping I'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

It was a lovely day. Pity it was that day. It was my first ever Reaping. My family wasn't poor so I didn't have extra slips. Just one slip. I shouldn't have been worrying because I had only one slip, but I had plenty of reasons to worry. These are my reasons, 1. My late aunt, Primrose Everdeen, got chosen when she had one slip but my mother volunteered for her. 2. I am the daughter of two victors and victors children nearly always get chosen. 3. And because, the odds are never in anyone's favour! 

My mother and father led a rebellion along with their friends. They won and the games stopped. Then, we got a new president and he decided to continue the games. Over one hundred people disagreed and tried to stop him but he executed them all. So now we are one the 94th Hunger Games and they get crueller each year.

I wore my mothers favourite dress. It was my aunt Primrose's. It's made of a soft green material with a flowery belt around the waist. She ties my hair in a french braid and we have breakfast together. Possibly our last. My younger brother, Noah, doesn't understand I probably won't be here tonight and does the same as he does every morning. Misbehaves.

At one o'clock, we leave for the square. I sign in and stand with the rest of the twelve year old girls. Our new escort is a thin and bony woman named Lucille with blue hair that falls down to her hips in thin curls. 

"Welcome! Welcome! To the Reaping for the 94th annual Hunger Games. I will now select the female tribute of District 12. May the odds be ever in your favour!" said Lucille. They liked the Reapings to be short so the Capitol could watch them all in a day. Lucille walked over and picked out a slip. I could almost hear her calling out my name. Funnily, that's exactly what she done one second later.

"Emma Mellark!" called out Lucille.

I thought I was prepared for this, but I wasn't. Tears left my eyes as I silently walked to the stage. "Any volunteers?" asked Lucille. No one volunteered so I was left crying silently on the stage. My parents clearly weren't prepared either as they were hugging each other sadly. 

"And our male tribute is ..... James Cartwright!" called out Lucille.

I knew James. Our parents were friends and would often visit each other and we would play games. This couldn't be an accident. We were both 12 and practically best friends. 

No one volunteered for him either and we shook hands. Peacekeepers led us into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. My parents and Noah came in first. "Oh, honey," sobbed Katniss. "It'll be all right," said Peeta. Noah just tried to play games with me. We hugged and cried the whole time until they had to go. I promised I would try to win. I had no more visitors.


	2. The Train Ride and Reaping Recap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm working on this story on AO3 and another site, Fanfiction, so don't think that someone is copying it if you see it!
> 
> Also, I'll try and get a chapter up each day but I may stop after a while. Sorry if I do!

A car took us to the station. Reporters were there calling out questions and snapping photos of us. Finally we reached the peace and quiet of the train. We sat in the living room car while Lucille talked to us. "Now, all I know about these games is that they get every year. So be prepared for anything," she said. "Escorts don't usually give advice but I love talking so I'll help you as much as I can." 

I nodded and James did the same. "Come for dinner," said Lucille, leading us to another car. It was a large dining room with a table full of food. There was salads, sausages, cakes, sandwiches, anything you could think of. My mother had raised me with manners so I took a knife and fork and ate politely. James seemed to copy everything I did. 

"Who is our mentor?" I asked. District 12 had only three victors alive out of four. Haymitch Abernathy, a drunk, old man; and Katniss and Peeta Mellark, my parents. 

"Katniss and Peeta," replied Lucille. "Somebody call?" asked Peeta, walking into the room. "Having fun?" asked Katniss, following him. They both sat down and started eating. 

"How about we eat and then watch the Reapings?" asked Peeta. We all nodded.

After dinner we all entered the living room car once again. The television was on and the Reaping recap came on.

"Hello, Panem! We will be playing the Reapings from the thirteen districts of Panem in five minutes time." said Caesar Flickerman.

There was originally thirteen districts in Panem. During the first rebellion, District 13 was destroyed, leaving twelve districts to compete. Before the second rebellion, District 12 was also destroyed. After the rebellion, the Capitol re-built both district so there is now 26 tributes in the Hunger Games.

The show started with District 1 Reapings. An 18 year old boy and girl were reaped, as the Capitol had banned volunteering. District 2 made my mother shocked as the child reaped was Paul Hawthorne, who was apparently the son of her best friend and old hunting partner. No one stood out in 3 but in four someone named Finnick Odair Jr., who was the son of a dead victor and alive victor. In 7, a young girl with dark hair named Emilie Oakwood was reaped and judging by the screams and swears in the background that was probably the daughter of a victor and my parents old frien, Johanna Mason, who must've gotten married.  
Me and James were reaped from 12 and I didn't recognise anyone from 13. 

"Every one of our friends children..." said Peeta.  
"Was reaped for the games as soon as they're eligible," finishes Katniss.  
"Gale's son, Annie's son, Johanna's daughter, our daughter and James. This is no accident," said Peeta.  
"And there's only one victor," said Katniss.  
"I hate the fucking Capitol!" screamed Peeta.  
"Everyone does, Peeta. Calm down." said Katniss.

Peeta didn't say a word after that and we all went to bed.


End file.
